Innocent eyes
by bansheecall
Summary: Lion hearts are reunited when Taker is taken into hospital after being attacked by Brock you may have to read rest of loinheart fics no flames please
1. chapter 1return

Innocent eyes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amanda sat out side the room has the doctors looked over Taker.   
  
She should have gone with him she shouldn't have let him go by himself.  
  
"Sis?" A worried voice came down the hospital hallway. Amanda jumped up and hugged he bother.  
  
"Thank god you got here Chris I was going mad!" Amanda started. "They won't tell me anything."  
  
"What happened, everyone else is on their way."  
  
Amanda told Chris what had happened.  
  
Chris whistled when Amanda finished telling him. "Just don't go doing anything mad sis. Leave that to us, ok?"  
  
Amanda started to protest but Chris didn't listen.  
  
"Hey Amanda you all right? How's Taker?" Amanda turned round.  
  
"Hey Kurt yeah I'm fine. They are still looking over him how are you?"  
  
Kurt nodded his head "I'm fine, that was some beating Brock gave us."  
  
"He needs to be brought down a peg or two if you ask me." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah but no one is going to do it, No one brave enough to do it."  
  
"Don't be to sure." They turned around to see Kane, newly unmasked. Ambi was with him also she came over and hugged Amanda the two friends hadn't seen each over since Amanda had been moved to Smack down with Taker and Ambi had stayed at Raw with Kane. When the split had happened Team Lion heart had split also.   
  
Chris, David, Chyna, Jeff on Raw, and Amanda, Taker, Matt and Lita on Smack down.  
  
Steph Mcahon, GM of smack down, had asked Matt to be an heel with Shannon try to find out who could be trusted. Stonecold, Now GM of Raw, had asked the same of Kane and Ambi.  
  
The two former heels Stephanie McMahon and Stone cold had become good friends with Amanda again.   
  
Amanda thought that she would never trust Austin again after the whole RTC/Minister then the whole ECW/WCW alliance but he had proved himself to her. Has had Steph when she became the GM of smack down. No longer the spoilt little daddy's girl who kicked and screamed when she couldn't get her own way. Steph really had grown up.  
  
"I'm going to put in for a move back to smack down." Kane said shacking Amanda from her thoughts.  
  
"We both all." Ambi said.  
  
"We all are!" Chris said.  
  
"No don't, your needed on Raw, and has much has I would love to see the Loin heart days back."  
  
"What if I helped?" Amanda turned round to her surprise Banshee Takers and Kane's younger sister stood in the door way.  
  
"What?" Amanda asked shocked "Why? I've told you he's not...".  
  
Banshee rolled her eyes. "Please Amanda get over it. Those days are past me you where right. People change I've change, I have my own reason for wanting to kick Brock's ass all right!" Banshee said Amanda looked at Kane who looked just has shocked has the rest.  
  
"I don't know Banshee. What prove can you give me that I can trust you?" Banshee smiled and shrugged her shudders.  
  
"None, that's the fun part. Now if you don't mind I have to go and see some body."  
  
Kane lifted an eyebrow. "Banshee? Visiting someone in hospital? That's a first."  
  
Amanda turned her head and watch Banshee walked though the doors puzzlement got the better of her has a nurse past.  
  
"Excuse me?" The nurse turned and smiled "That room there?" Amanda asked pointing to it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who's is it?" The nurse looked down a list looked back at the door then back at the list.  
  
"Zach Gowen." Everyone look surprised.  
  
"Thank you." Amanda said whispering.  
  
"Why would Banshee be going to see Zach Gowen?" Matt said  
  
"Maybe Taker knows," said Kane who taken his eyes off the door Banshee had entered.  
  
"When we get into see him!" Amanda said sitting on the cold floor crossing her arms over her chest and was getting fed up.  
  
Chris sat next to his sister and put his arm round her has they filled each over in on what was going on in Smack down and Raw.  
  
It was the next morning before they got in to see Taker.  
  
When they told Taker about Banshee going to see Zach Taker was puzzled also.  
  
"That is odd. I wonder...No more or likely not but still."  
  
"Stop talking in riddles dead-man do you know something and your not telling?" Kurt asked who had stayed all night also.  
  
"No Kurt I don't, but about you lot coming back to Smack down Don't! Has much has I would like to see Eric Bissoff out of work we need people at Raw. From what I saw at summer slam Austin as played a good wildcard in the coach."  
  
Chris smiled "Yeah but you don't know the best off it!" Chris told them the whole story Taker smiled "So Al snow good call."  
  
"Poor JR though he is still going to get his ass kicked." Amanda said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Not with the King behind him plus other superstars RVD has been working with them."  
  
"Really? OH by the way great match with RVD but did you really have to do that the Shane the week before? Half of the Smackdown superstars where singing a lot higher when we saw it." Amanda said trying to put on an angry face but was failing   
  
"Half of the Raw superstars to." Ambi said laughing.  
  
"It was Shane's Idea plus it wasn't high volts I'd say one volt."  
  
"Never mind that. They said I can go home so I am lets go!" Taker said has they all walked out of the room. 


	2. chapter 2 Father vs daugter

Innocent eyes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Weeks passed since the attack on Angle and Taker. "Amanda!" Amanda turned round hearing the voice that had called her. "Hey! How's it going Steph?" Amanda asked on seeing the GM of Smack down. "Fine. How are you? How's Taker?" Stephanie asked has she give Amanda a hug. The two walked towards the can machine. "He's better. He has to take some time off but not that long, bout two weeks. Anyway how are you? You got pretty beat." "Nothing I can't handle, thanks for running down to ringside anyway." Stephanie said taking her drink and opening it. "No worries, anytime." Amanda said "You really going to flight Vince?" "Yeah I won't quit Amanda I won't" Steph said defiantly. "I think we get that idea!" Amanda said "Hell for you to face Brock that took guts." Stephanie smiled "Yeah well I had a good teach didn't I?" "Well, Yeah you did." Amanda said bushing he nails on her top. Stephanie rolled her eyes and laughed. "OH, Oh! Slapper at three o'clock." Stephanie know the code words that Amanda used they had used then on her before they became friends. Sable was walking towards them "Well, well, two ungrateful little." "Don't even go there Sable. Unless you want me to beat your ass." Amanda said in a growl. "You couldn't even if you wanted to." Sable said with a cocky look. "Sable, You don't want to mess with Amanda now why don't you run along to the male locker room and lie on your back like always." Sables eyes narrowed when she was out of ear shout Amanda turned to Steph a puzzled look on her face. "Steph?" Amanda said. "Um, um" Steph muttered never taking her eyes of Sable. "I thought that was your job!" Steph turned to Amanda who smiled at her. "You.go on before I kick your ass!" Steph said laughing " All right see you later."  
  
"Hey" Taker said has she came in the room "You all right?" He asked. "Yeah me and Steph just had a little run in with Sable that's all" Amanda explained. "You don't want to be getting on the wrong side of her Mandy." Matt said lacing his boots up "She a wild one I remember her the first time round when she came to ring side with Hunter. She was like, meant to be this shy thing only we all leant better. She's dangerous." "Yeah well so am I." Amanda said, "Come on lets go." Taker stood they left they room leaving Matt shacking his head.  
  
Amanda ducked and jumped into the ring has Brock went after her. Taker was down and all that was left was her and Lesner. "No running now doll!" Brock shouted has Amanda was backed into a corner. She climbed up the ropes. Jumping kicked Lesner in the head. Looking round saw Angle running down. "GET OUT THE RING AMANDA LEAVE THIS TO TAKER AND ME!" Amanda started to protest but Angle pushed her to the ringside. "NOW!" Amanda watched has Taker and Kurt beat on Brock.  
  
"Vince is not going to like that." Amanda said when they got back stage. Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Like I care listen Amanda your friends with Stephanie right?" Amanda nodded her head. "Yeah why?" "I heard Vince and Sable talking before he's going to make her have a father daughter match at No mercy." "What he can't!" Amanda started "He can and he has." Banshee stood in the door way. 


End file.
